Use of electrical vehicles is becoming increasingly popular due to the environmental benefits of removing pollution caused by fossil fuel burning vehicle engines from the environment, especially in densely populated urban environments. As with most mobile electrical devices, electrical vehicles carry electrical energy storage devices or batteries, which supply power to the vehicle propulsion and other systems. As can be appreciated, the vehicle batteries require recharging after usage.
At present, electric vehicle recharging is accomplished by connecting a recharging connector into a vehicle receptacle manually. The vehicle receptacle is usually located in the same or similar location as a vehicle fuel fill spout. Such locations are protected by doors or lids, much in the same way vehicle fill spouts are protected from environmental elements, dirt and road debris. However, with the advent of automated electric vehicle recharging systems, the vehicle charge receptacles may be located elsewhere in the vehicle, including areas that are commonly inaccessible to users such as beneath the vehicle.